


You Know Me

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Sibling Incest, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spontaneous wrestling match goes too far. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Without this lovely NSFW fanart (http://incestandother.tumblr.com/post/102426077597/um-somewhat-developed-relationship-but-maybe) there would be no fic. Gosh, so much inspiration bubbled from that. Enjoy!

“Give. Me. My. Shirt. Mabel.” Dipper tugged, but not too hard. He didn’t want to rip his shirt.

“Mine now,” she teased, blowing a raspberry.

“C’mon, Mabel. Not now,” he whined. She pulled back but he pulled harder, dragging her feet across the hardwood floor. 

“Mabel doesn’t give up that easily!” she crowed, summoning all the strength she could in one solid movement.

“You’re right.” Dipper grinned. “It’s yours.” And he released the garment, the force sending her rocketing back into the bed.

“Dipper, you poop!” Her grip released on the shirt and he bent down to retrieve it, not expecting her to jump on his back. Okay, he totally saw that coming. Dipper knew Mabel’s bait when he saw it. He could just let her have the shirt and pick another one off the floor or the dresser, but that would be boring. Safe, but boring. The fact that they were in his room already set off red flags, and yet. . .

Temptation was greater. He let her get the jump on him, playfully adding that he had a monkey on his back. He let her pin him to the floor, and then, despite his moral conscience, he rolled over and pinned her to the floor. 

Without meaning to he pressed himself against Mabel, eliciting a soft, kitten-like whine that shook him to his core. The sound was so simple and soft yet it struck through him like a bolt of lightning, paralyzing him to the spot. 

He wanted to hear it again.

Her crotch rubbed against the erection tenting his jeans, and he could feel himself burning, listening to her whine and coo. 

“Please, Dipper,” she begged, and he wanted nothing more than to give her what they both wanted. He should have stopped before he started. She shouldn’t have barged into his room while he was getting dressed. They had... sorta... promised not to do this thing again. Apparently they were terrible at keeping promises.

“Please, Dipper. Just one more time.” They both knew it was a lie. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she lifted her hips, grinding against him fiercely. Her face was flushed and she said she needed him inside her. Right now. 

He pressed his forehead against hers, her hot breath warming his lips, and as much as he was hesitant, she was persistent. If she kept this up he was going to come. She had managed it before. She wouldn’t stop because that would give him an out and she was determined to bring him down with her. Deep down, despite reservations and facades, he wasn’t over this. She was waiting for him to cave, and he did, kissing her hard enough to bruise, fumbling with his clothes and hers. Their pants were haphazardly off, his around his ankles and her shorts hanging from her foot. They were little details they didn’t care about. 

“You’re wet,” Dipper whispered, thrusting inside of her. 

The sheets knotted in her clenched hands. He had never been this rough before, holding her arms up over her head. He watched her face contort with pleasure, and her chest flush red. Her voice rang in his ears, and it was the sweetest, most encouraging sound. And he was so so greedy to hear more, to have more of her. Morals were the farthest thing from his mind, and she the closest. He released her arms and scooped her up against him, her hands and legs wrapped tightly around him. Her teeth sank into his shoulder and he yelped but didn’t stop. 

“I’m close,” he gasped. 

“Do it. Come inside me.” 

He didn’t question it; he would do that later. They clutched each other tighter and he shuddered, coming hard inside her, thrusting deeper and deeper until he collapsed into a heap in her arms.

They promised they wouldn’t do this again.

But promises were made to be broken.


End file.
